This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Two intracellular NLR family members, Nlc4 and Nlrp3, play a critical role in the activation of caspase-1 and release of mature IL-1b in response to specific microbial stimuli. Based on the use of chemical inhibitors, several studies have suggested an involvement of calcium-independent phospholipase A2 (iPLA2) in inflammasome activation and IL-1b secretion.